Aroma en forma de Plumas
by Lore-chan
Summary: ¿Un perfume de regalo?, piensa muy bien en qué perfume eliges para un regalo...puede tener sorpresas, pero ten más cuidado con la vendedora que te puede estar mintiendo..^^¿no entendieron verdad?...tendrán que leer este fic


**Aroma en forma de plumas. **

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

            Quizá y hasta su aroma no era tan fácil de percibir, como lo eran sus ojos. Quizá y hasta su olor propio era más acogedor que el que se debía poner sobre la piel en el día…y, aunque fuese de esa manera, Wallace no sabía qué perfume escoger para el cumpleaños de su nueva amiga. 

            Ya conocía a Mimi, era muy simple comprarle algún presente; lo que le complicaba de vez en cuando era el valor que este obsequio conllevaba a su bolsillo. Un dolor de cabeza seguro iba a ser el cumpleaños de esa chica. 

            Su olfato lo llevó, en medio de la tienda, a un rincón casi inhóspito para los que frecuentaban el lugar. Se notaba la falta de aseo en las cajillas ahí puestas. Colocando su mano en el mentón, se dio el tiempo para observarlas y tratar de elegir alguna que tuviese un buen exterior, porque hasta esos instantes ya estaba completamente mareado con los aromas que debió olfatear junto a la vendedora.

            Y fue cuando vio una en forma de pluma… adentro de ella, un líquido plomizo originaba burbujas negras, pero le faltaba al menos y cuarto del contenido, pero no le importó. Le llamó bastante la atención de que ese, específicamente, no tuviese un caja en donde guardarlo, estaba solo en medio de otras con colores chillones, incluso hasta opacaba en medio. 

            Meditó con los ojos clavados en ese perfume, estaba seguro que si lo elegía para Mimi a ésta no le agradaría, pero como iba para su nueva amiga, que conoció gracias a la trigueña…tampoco sabría si le agradaría. 

            Estaba entre un problema y una solución rápida, pero por cierta inquietud o mera altanería foránea, quiso regalar algo exótico y de paso darse algunos 'puntos' para con Miyako, que era la chica por la cual recorrió toda Nueva York para toparse con la tienda en la que estaba ahora.  

            Aunque tenía un disyuntiva y, ¿si no le gustaba el regalo?. Hubiera sido más fácil ir a una tienda de World Disney y comprarle alguna chichería de moda o pasar a una tienda de baratijas y envolverle alguna prenda que nadie más usaría a excepción de la pobre Miyako. 

            Se rascó su rubio cabello antes de golpear el piso con su pie derecho. ¿qué haría?, lo compraba o ¿no?. 

            Miró el frasco y lo atrajo a sí destapándolo. Primero que nada y emputecerse con otra decisión, tenía que olerlo y saber con qué se 'enfrentaba' . Lo continuó acercando hasta éste chocar con su nariz respingada, aguantó la respiración en ese momento esperando que tuviese un aroma agradable. Titubeó. Pero cuando el aroma aterrizó a sus sentidos casi desmayó de la forma en que lo envolvió de pronto. 

            Producía un fragancia suave, pero que a la vez penetraba en un segundo…no era un aroma peculiar, sino que él lo había notado antes en otro lugar, quizá en otro cuerpo, mas no lograba saber en qué o en cuál y además la botella que lo contenía era tan delicado que pareciese que al tomarlo se rompería. Lo observó ante sí y procuró cerrarlo, antes de admirar su fina forma de plumas negras que se incrustaban en el frasco. 

            Lo dejó en su lugar y allegó sus dedos nuevamente a la nariz para notar que sin siquiera colocarse gotas del perfume, hasta sus manos ya estaban impregnados de el. 

            Pues, y si quería encontrar algo exótico para un buen regalo, se alegró…lo había hallado. 

            Llegó con la botella desnuda hasta la vendedora pidiéndole que se lo envolviera, la mujer sonrió ante Wallace…

            -no te recomiendo que lo lleves – comentó ella buscando alguna caja para guardarlo. 

            -¿por qué? – preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo sus intentos por sacar el dinero. 

            -lo han venido a devolver bastantes veces… - sonrió – es por ello que no tiene una caja y su contenido no es completo. 

            -¿aceptan devoluciones incluso si lo han ocupado ya?. 

            -no, pero es que ese perfume es la excepción. 

            -acaso…es algún brebaje con superpoderes – ironizó. 

            -podría serlo porque persona que lo compra, termina mal.

            -¿en qué forma termina mal? – se interesó él. 

            -verás…el primero que lo compró fue un chico de no más de dieciséis años, al parecer necesitaba algo para su madre y que fuese económico, éste perfume lo era. Luego de una semana él llegó exigiendo la devolución de su dinero…no me dijo el porqué. Pero su madre había muerto, dos días después de usarlo. 

            -¿Ah? – se sorprendió Wallace creyendo que se encontraba ante un 'misterio sin resolver' o una vendedora loca de remate. Fuese como fuese el tema le comenzaba a interesar – y, ¿cuál fue el segundo?. 

            -una pareja… - continuó ella entusiasmada – buscaba algo especial para su boda, estaba tan animada que me contó todo, cómo sería, con quién se casaría, en qué lugar, etc. todo. La dejé sola un momento y al volver tenía el frasco entre sus manos, cuando el frasco tenía caja, claro; le dije que no se lo comprara, pero insistió tanto que el final la dejé. 

            -¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó el chico al ver que la mujer se detuvo. 

            -no se casaron…ella murió asfixiada el mismo día. Me contaron que la botella estaba en sus manos cuando la encontraron muerta, vestida de blanco…y alrededor de su cara había una pluma negra…como las que están incrustadas… - volvió a sonreír - ¿ves?, quizá y este frasco tenga alguna brujería…           

            -aún así las historias son grandiosas…¿qué más?. 

            -pues…déjame ver… - pensó ella dándole vuelta al frasco con el líquido oloroso – ¡así!…y esto ocurrió hace tan sólo dos semanas, es el más reciente. 

            -¿otra muerte?.

            -no, una desaparición.

            -¿de quién?.

            -una chica que venía a buscar trabajo precisamente a esta tienda…como el personal esa misma tarde había sido renovado por el jefe de la tienda, ella no pudo obtener ese empleo. Pero no perdió su tiempo y de paso por el lugar, fue hasta ese rincón atraída por cierto perfume, sus manos dieron enseguida con éste – apretó el fragancia - …ella nunca más fue vista, no salió ese día de la tienda, mejor dicho hasta hoy no ha salido de esta tienda.  

            -¿no…ha salido?, ¿cómo que no ha salido? – preguntó Wallace impresionado. 

            -no lo sé, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que tengo una teoría.

            -¿sobre las muertes y desapariciones?.

            -exacto.

            -y, ¿cuál es?.

            -si ves bien – comenzó la mujer – el frasco continúa demasiado lleno para las veces en las que ha sido utilizado. Yo sólo te he contado tres historias, pero éstas abarcan a más de veinte. 

            -son muchas…

            -sí. Si no me equivoco el frasco absorbe algo de los cuerpos…cuando los mata, ¿entiendes?. 

            -no tanto… - dijo él confundido. 

            -mira, supongamos que viene un ladrón a asaltar, él se lleva el botín y puede seguir sobreviviendo a causa de ese dinero que roba, presiento que debe ocurrir algo parecido con la botella. El perfume no se acaba, porque roba…

            -¿qué roba?.

            -eso no lo tengo claro aún.

            -es como un misterio sin resolver, ese antiguo programa – sonrió. 

            -¿lo quieres llevar después de haber escuchado lo que te conté?. 

            -no, elegiré otro…no quiero que le ocurra algo malo a quien se lo regalaré. Ella es muy importante. 

            -bien…¿sabes?. En ese pasillo – apuntó a uno que se abarrotaba de personas – hay fragancias muy ricas, son un poco más caras sí…pero al menos no traen maldiciones…

            -está bien, gracias… 

            El rubio caminó hasta el pasillo que la chica le había mencionado y con dificultad y luego de inspeccionar su bolsillo, compró uno que de seguro Mimi también iba a usar. 

            Se acercó a la caja para cancelar y salió camino al cumpleaños de Miyako. 

            -no lo puedo creer… - se asombró una mujer de cabello rubio tras la vendedora que atendió a Wallace– con ese cuento nuestras ventas han subido considerablemente. 

            -por supuesto…soy una experta – sonrió – la historia ahora irá a parar a otros oídos y como los curiosos nunca faltan la historia volverá a ser relatada por mí. 

            -pero…hay algo que todavía me asusta a pesar de que aquello lo inventamos para resurgir la tienda.

            -¿qué?.

            -que Misako no ha aparecido hace dos semanas, y eso fue desde que le ordené ir a limpiar ese rincón…

            -quizá y hasta el frasco sí se le robe algo a las personas…¿no crees?. 

* FIN *

Notas: 

Tenía ganas de algo de misterio…y como no había experimentado con Wallace, me pareció perfecto colocarlo en este Fic…¿les gustó?…

L o r e – c h a n. 


End file.
